


Pink Hair And Soft Smiles

by renjunsrey



Series: Deaf Au's [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baker Shownu, Bakery Owner Shownu, Changkyun is Hyunwoos little brother, Cute Ending, Dance Teacher Shownu, Dancer Wonho, Deaf Character, Deaf Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Deaf Shownu, Deaf Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Deaf Wonho, Even they're quite open about their relationship, First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gyms, I wrote this really late at night so sorry about any typos toward the end, M/M, Minhyuk is a little oblivious, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, No Angst, Only some elements bc Shownu doesnt sign, Profoundly Deaf Character, Rating is bc of language, ShowHo is cute as ever and I will not stop writing them, Sign Language, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Breakfast, Text to communicate, Weight Lifting, dancer minhyuk, gym buddies, mild swearing, oblivious friends, restaurant dates, text fic, workout buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Hyunwoo wasn't sure at first, what the pink haired boy at his gym wanted, because he may be Deaf, but he had no need to know sign language, but despite the language barrier, the pink haired boy seems determined to find a way to talk to him.Hyunwoo and Hoseok go from strangers, to gym buddies, to something more, and Hyunwoo finds, he wouldn't have it any other way, even if he had to learn his boyfriend's first language through intensive courses.Hoseok is interested in the intimidating looking boy he sees often at his gym, and one day he finds the courage to talk to the boy, to invite him to dinner after gym, and everything is smooth sailing from there.





	Pink Hair And Soft Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> So before you begin reading, Hoseok is Profoundly Deaf and does not have any Cochlear implants, he uses primarily sign language or text to communicate. Hyunwoo is Partially Deaf, but he relies on his Hearing Aids and never learned Sign Language. Minhyuk is just a good friend and learned Sign Language for Hoseok.
> 
> All sign language is written in italic, and text messages in bold  
> All experiences regarding Deafness in this fic are based off my own experiences as Hard of Hearing, the experiences of my friends, and my Deaf Culture and Language Classes, so please let me know if you find anything inaccurate.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never stepped into a gym in my life, ever, so I have no idea how they work
> 
> Enjoy~

Hyunwoo gets to gym as he does every Friday after his shift, Hyungwon dropping him off before leaving to go to his boyfriend Kihyun’s house, leaving Hyunwoo to do his sets in relative peace, and not worry about getting home too late and waking up his housemate. Hyunwoo works his way through his usual leg day routine, adding in extra reps, and extra weight, relishing in the burning of his muscles and the feeling of his strength being challenged. At some point throughout his sets, he decides that he probably doesn’t need his hearing aids in for the rest of his workout, risk of damaging them with his sweat when he starts the more intensive parts of his workout, so he puts them in their little case in his gym bag, and keeps going, oblivious to the world, and completely oblivious to the two boys, a few mirrors down, whose workout had ceased in favour of staring at the precise way that Hyunwoo moved when he worked out.

Hyunwoo is absolutely oblivious to the pink haired boy who lifts his weights, not really paying attention to his workout, more staring at Hyunwoo than anything, completely enraptured with the older. The pink haired boy moves with practiced precision, his blonde friend, built like a dancer spotting him, making sure he didn’t injure himself, offering quick signed comments to the other, receiving only nods in return. Hyunwoo eventually finishes his sets, and moves over to the treadmills for his cooldown run, after doing his stretches, the pink haired boy catching his attention as he moves across the mirror behind Hyunwoo, but he keeps his attention on the task at hand, brushing off his small thought of how strong the build was of the boy that walked past him.

After his normal 15 minutes of cool down run, Hyunwoo grabs his gym bag from where he left it against the mirror near the weights he had been using, and walks to the bathroom, still oblivious to the two boys quite obviously checking out how strong he looked, the refined way the older man moved, and the power behind each step. And when Hyunwoo leaves the bathroom, his hearing aids back in, and starts to make his way to the exit, he’s still completely oblivious to the fact that the two men were talking about him, even though, to everyone else in the gym, it was very obvious from the way they were looking at him, and signing to each other furiously.

Hyunwoo walks past the two, oblivious, until he faintly hears someone running up to him from behind, and feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to face the culprit, a pink haired boy who quickly looks over his shoulder, as if unsure about his decision to tap Hyunwoo on the shoulder, but when he turns back to look at Hyunwoo, he’s a little taken aback by the beautifully sculpted face before him, the delicate features and amber eyes meeting his own. He’s about to ask what it was that the boy wanted, his eyebrows raised already in question, when the boy raises his hands and furiously signs something, his face flushing red before he stops, and looks back at Hyunwoo.

The only problem?

Hyunwoo may be Deaf, but he had always had hearing aids, so he had never learned sign language. And this boy before him, he had seen the hearing aids that were so obvious with their jet black colour against his tan skin, and this boy had thought he knew sign language.

Hyunwoo stares blankly at the boy, looking at his hands, before staring at his face again, confusion evident in his expression, and he can see the pink haired boy start to second guess his decision, looking over his shoulder, to the blonde who was watching them like a hawk, who just gave him insisting tilts of the head with his intense gaze, each time that the pink haired boy looked back at him.

“I’m really sorry, I can’t understand what you said” Hyunwoo says, hoping that he didn’t seem too rude, but the boy before him squints at his lips, eyebrows furrowed, and confusion evident. So Hyunwoo repeats himself, knowing the boy can see his lips moving

“I’m sorry, I don’t know sign language” The pink haired boy frowns a little, his face reflecting the disappointment he feels, before he nods, and walks back to his friend, leaving Hyunwoo significantly thrown off, standing in the walkway for what seems like forever, before he turns and walks out the door, waving a quick goodbye to the desk worker, Jackson. 

Hyunwoo flags down a taxi, still mildly confused, and goes home, his thoughts twisting over the pink haired boy, whose face was like a flower, and his body strong, well built from years of obvious training. He finds himself wondering about the boy, and why he hadn’t seen him at the gym before, but he puts it off to his intense focus when he’s training, and the fact that he came at odd times besides his Friday sessions, and surely the boy was just a regular that came at odd times too.

  
  


The next week, Hyunwoo comes in already warmed up, ready to get straight into his training, after Hyungwon drops him a couple of blocks from the gym, telling the older to just jog there so that he could get to Kihyun’s quicker, eager for their movie night, above other things. So Hyunwoo gives in, his gym bag thrown over his back when he gets to the gym, the other door guy, Mark, waving to Hyunwoo with a smile, which the boy returns with equal happiness, he makes it definitely warmed up, and walks over to a free bench, sitting down to get his bottle out, and change his shirt before he started his proper workout.

Hyunwoo is checking he has everything in order, about to take out his hearing aids before he really gets started, when he feels a light tap on his shoulder, and he turns around to see the pink haired boy from the week before, phone in hand, and eager smile on his face. Before Hyunwoo gets a chance to ask him if he needs any help, the boy holds up a finger, effectively shushing the older, and presses something on his phone, a robotic voice coming from it, throwing Hyunwoo off a little, but he makes sure to pay attention.

“ Hello, my name is Hoseok. I would like to ask you to go for dinner with me and my friend once you are done tonight.”

Hyunwoo looks from the phone to the boy and nods, why not? If the boy isn’t interested in him or something similar, at least he gets a possible gym buddy from the situation. When the boy starts to frantically type on his phone again, Hyunwoo feels like he should probably introduce himself too, so he turns to his gym bag, and fishes out his phone, that he had just thrown into the bag while he was sorting out all of his stuff. Hyunwoo turns back to the boy, who has his eyebrows raised, and offers him a small smile.

“Really? My friend is Minhyuk, we are going to a small restaurant for pasta later. You can let us know when you are going to leave and we will take you with us” The robotic voice comes from the boy’s phone once again, and Hyunwoo feels a small smile creep onto his face, but before he has a chance to type anything on his own phone, just unlocking it quickly, and getting to his notes app, the boy makes his phone speak once more.

“I promise we aren’t serial killers, we just want to take you for dinner”

Hyunwoo laughs, his smile bright and as bubbly as his heart feels, from the boy before him, he gives him a nod, before typing on his own phone, and handing it over to the boy

**I’m going to assume that you’re Deaf too, from the fact that you signed to me**

**My name is Hyunwoo and I’d love to go to dinner with you**

**And I’m not worried about you being serial killers, Minhyuk looks like I could break him in half, and you have the softest face I have ever seen**

The pink haired boy reads his phone, laughing, bright and as bubbly as his hair colour, reminding Hyunwoo of the sunshine, in the way his smile lights up the aura around them both. Hyunwoo finds himself so enraptured in the boy before him, not even realising that he was trying to hand his phone back, earning another laugh from the boy, who looks up at Hyunwoo, giving him an eye smile, before pressing the phone into his hand. The pink boy types on his phone again, selecting the words, and pressing play on the robotic voice once more, looking at Hyunwoo’s reactions when he hits play

“Yes, I am fully Deaf, not even a cochlear will work with my ears. And don’t underestimate Minhyuk, he may be thin, but nothing can stop his anger, trust me on that one.

He wanted to say hello to you as well, do you want to come over and use the bench near us?”

Hyunwoo nods, collecting up his bag, much to Hoseok’s surprise, and follows the younger over to the bench near the blonde who is staring down Hyunwoo as if he were prey. He sets down his bag and gets his drink bottle back out, placing it near the mirror, and walks over to the blonde who he’s not sure whether he’s glaring or just sussing him out. So he gives the blonde a smile, hoping he can channel all of his soft personality into the smile, and not give him the idea he’s terrifying, like many people found his straight face, and his strong build, hoping the blonde would initiate the conversation.

And he’s correct in his assumption, because the blonde’s demeanour changes to a much friendlier one after Hoseok signs something to him quickly, sitting down on the bench to watch the two interact.

“Hey, I’m Minhyuk, although Hoseok probably already told you that” Minhyuk smiles, his blonde curls a little wild on his head as he stands, arms on hips, like the odd aunty at a family reunion, looking over the kids. 

“We saw you last week and wanted to ask you out to dinner tonight with us, nothing weird, we just thought you seem like a cool guy, and don’t tell Hoseok I said this, but” The blonde put his hand next to his mouth so that Hoseok can’t lipread “I think he finds you cute”

Hyunwoo feels his ears turn red, before a blush blooms on his face, but he looks at Minhyuk, copying his action and hiding his mouth from Hoseok, who is frowning because he can’t lipread, and with a shy grin on his face, he stage whispers

“He’s not too bad himself, and I have no problem with the fact that he finds me cute” He puts his hand down, giving Hoseok an innocent smile, which he returns, even though he’s not sure what was said between the two, Minhyuk now grinning like a fool

“Now I’m going to start my sets, but I should probably warm up again now” Hyunwoo smiles, looking to Hoseok, who gives Minhyuk a questioning look, before he signs what Hyunwoo assumes to be a translation, and the three boys start their own workouts, Hoseok going straight into warming up to do his normal lifting routine. 

The trio finish up their workouts within 45 minutes, taking quick showers, before Minhyuk pulls Hyunwoo aside while Hoseok is drying his hair in the bathroom after his quick shower

“Dude, give me your number, Hoseok’s too much of a coward to ask, so I’ll pop it in his contacts while we’re walking” The blonde hands his phone to Hyunwoo, who gives him a small smile, which most people would’ve missed if they weren’t looking for his reaction, the taller puts his phone number in quite simply, his contact name just  **Son Hyunwoo (from gym)** , handing back the blonde’s phone as Hoseok walks out of the bathroom, his gym bag slung over his shoulder, running his hands through his fluffy pink hair.

The small smile that Hyunwoo gives to Hoseok gives a little more reaction than Hyunwoo expects, turning bright red, and giving Minhyuk what Hyunwoo can only classify as the ‘gay panic smile’, before signing something furiously, leaving Minhyuk to burst into giggles, and smile sympathetically at Hyunwoo, who is a little confused at the reaction.

“I think you broke him” Minhyuk laughs, signing something to Hoseok, who tries to compose himself, before tilting his head towards the exit with his eyebrows raised

“Alright, Mr. Impatient here wants to go and eat, let’s head off then, shall we? I have a car too, so we don’t have to walk, and I’ll drive you home afterwards too if you’d like” Minhyuk offers, walking towards the exit, the other two following the blonde as he owns the walkway like a catwalk, giving Mark a wave as he swings the door open, holding it for the other two boys.

Hyunwoo ends up sitting in the back seat of Minhyuk’s car, with Hoseok in the passenger side, all of the bags piled in the footwell next to Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk practically yelling in the general direction of Hyunwoo to have a conversation while they were on their short drive.

“Hey, what do you do Hyunwoo? Like, as a job, you can’t just be a gym junkie for fun, surely”

Hyunwoo thinks about joking that he works at the gym, instead of telling Minhyuk about his job, Hoseok turning in his seat to see Hyunwoo’s reply

“I’m a baker, actually, and I teach dance sometimes, the Zumba classes that they hold for Mums at like, midday on Mondays? Yeah I teach those” Minhyuk makes a funny noise, and Hyunwoo looks into the rear-vision mirror to see his slightly impressed expression, eyes still on the road, and he has to admit, Hyunwoo always finds people’s reactions to his jobs kind of funny, because they never pick him for a dance teacher, especially not a Zumba teacher, so their shocked expressions are always entertaining.

“Okay, I have to say, I wouldn’t have picked that one even if you took me to one of your jobs, but I’m not that surprised to be honest, we’ll see how Hoseok reacts once we pull up at this light just here” 

The car comes to a stop, and Minhyuk turns to sign something to Hoseok quickly, getting a shocked face and a strange noise in reply, with a quick flurry of hands to follow. As the light turns green, Minhyuk looks back forward, effectively cutting off Hoseok, but Hyunwoo assumes that most of the message had been conveyed, if Minhyuk’s nod was anything to go off.

“He basically said, what the fuck, you look too buff to be a baker, but I think he’s wrong, you kind of look like well kneaded dough, so it’s fitting” Hyunwoo lets out a little snort

“I mean, you’re not wrong there, my little brother Changkyun tells me that I’m like very well kneaded dough, and I’ve grown up as a baker, so I’ve got to be strong to knead everything well” It’s Minhyuk’s turn to let out a little laugh, and Hyunwoo assumes that Hoseok caught most of the sentence, at the little noise that he makes.

“Also he said that you’re probably one of those hardcore dance teachers that made him change to contemporary dance” Minhyuk says, stretching the last syllable as he searches for a parallel park near the front of a little restaurant, focusing on the road instead of his words, and Hyunwoo is greatful, even if he gets a little jumbled on some syllables. Once Minhyuk is parked out the front of the store, Hyunwoo leans forward, looking at Hoseok with a small smile

“You’re a dancer, Hoseok?” Hyunwoo watches as Minhyuk translates for him, and Hoseok signs something back, looking at Hyunwoo as he does so

“He’s a backup dancer for the big performances around here, if I have anything to say about it, he’s pretty damn talented, but he doesn’t think he’s that great, but he’s a liar. It’s all contemporary too, although I did see him do a killer salsa at one show, and I have to say, I was pretty impressed” Minhyuk wears the same impressed expression he had when Hyunwoo told him about his own jobs, so he gives a quick nod, smiling at Hoseok.

Minhyuk practically rushes the other two into the restaurant as soon as he gets the chance, practically throwing open Hoseok’s car door and making him get out so they can “eat some goddamn pasta already”, making Hyunwoo laugh as he fishes his wallet out of his gym bag, shutting the car door and following the other two, who just look incredibly eager for some pasta, into the restaurant, where they appear to be regulars, going by the fact that a couple of staff wave to them and address them by name, shuffling them off to a corner table.

“So, Hyunwoo” Minhyuk says as the trio take a seat

“Give your number to Hoseok, you coward, y’all can text, or I can make a groupchat, although I think Hoseok wants to do that already” Hyunwoo watches as Minhyuk looks over to the pink haired boy and signs quickly

“ _ Do you want to set up a group-chat so we can all chat now” _ Hoseok nods, pulling his phone out of his pocket, setting up the chat, before realising that he didn’t have Hyunwoo’s number, and handing his phone over with a new contact page already open. Hyunwoo puts in his number, and hands the phone back to Hoseok, fingers brushing ever so slightly as the phone gets handed over, rendering Hoseok a blushing mess while he finishes setting up the groupchat.

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s phones buzz a few seconds later, with a text from Hoseok, and Hyunwoo tries to figure out who is who in the groupchat, just by staring at the other two’s phones, to see who texts when, but much to nobody’s surprise, Minhyuk texts like he speaks, so Hyunwoo has no trouble at all figuring out that it was Hoseok who texted like his younger brother.

**[ gym rats ]**

**From: XX-XXX-XXX-XX**

**What’s up lads**

**Whacha talkin about?**

**From: XX-XXX-XXX-XX**

**First of all**

**I am not a gym rat, thank you very much mr. muscle himself**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Whats second?**

**Because I’ll claim my title as gym rat**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Second is**

**How dare y’all both be so muscly**

**I’m so smol**

**From: Hoseok**

**Dude, you’re literally like**

**A dancer**

**You don’t need to bulk up**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Aren’t you a dancer too Hoseok?**

**From: Hoseok**

**Ah shit**

**Ur right**

**Well, at least I look cool**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Hyunwoo is my new favourite**

**Look at him go**

**Remembering things**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m flattered**

**But I should know more about you guys**

**Seeing as we’re about to eat dinner together**

**From: Hoseok**

**Dude I’m still wildin that you’re a baker**

**Like,, go off I guess**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m definitely trained enough for the job**

**Kneading dough is easy**

**From: Minhyuk**

**You know what else is easy**

**From: Hoseok**

**Min don’t you dare**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Hoseok**

**From: Hoseok**

**MIN HOW DARE YOU**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m confused**

**What is easy?**

**From: Hoseok**

**Oh thank god**

**Never you mind, strong one**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Okay, I guess**

**You two are weird**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Pasta incoming**

**Behind you Hyunwoo**

**This will be the best pasta you’ve ever had**

**From: Hoseok**

**Lads I think I might die**

**I love this pasta so much**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m ready and waiting, lets see how this goes**

**From: Hoseok**

**I’m wildin that u type in sentences**

**Like,,**

**Dang**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**My little brother calls me a robot and I guess I live up to the name?**

**From: Hoseok**

**Aw but you’re a softy**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Man you’re like,,,**

**A teddy bear**

**Also like, I don’t think you could hurt a fly**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Well,**

**Yeah you’re right**

Hyunwoo put his phone down, watching as the waiter places his pasta down in front of him, thanking him before the waiter walks off, the meal before him looking like the nicest carbonara he’ll ever eat, the portion big enough to probably feed two of Minhyuk, but he was pretty determined to eat it all, just at the look of the meal. It seemed to Hyunwoo like Hoseok had the same idea, his eyes locking onto the pasta as the waiter puts it down in front of him, picking up his fork as soon as he’s got the chance to, and digging in straight away.

“He like, really loves the pasta from here, like, dude, he always makes me drive him here on Fridays after gym” Minhyuk has a little laugh in his bright voice, as he watches his friend tuck into his meal, raising his eyebrows when Hoseok turns to look at him questioningly, a silent conversation between the two in a matter of glances. 

“It looks really good” Hyunwoo says, eyeing off Hoseok’s pasta, as if it wasn’t the exact same as his own meal, before picking up his fork and twisting up the pasta into a small spiral of bacon pieces and sauce. The instant the food meets Hyunwoo’s tongue, he lets out a little moan at the taste, making Minhyuk almost choke on his own mouthful of pasta, when he snorts, letting out a loud laugh a second later. Hoseok raises his eyebrows in question, and Minhyuk signs to him really quickly, and a second later Hoseok is laughing quietly, smiling at Hyunwoo

**[ gym rats ]**

**From: Hoseok**

**It’s really nice, right?**

**I love it**

**So damn good**

**I’m convinced that the cooks here are gods**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m not sure that I’ve ever tasted something this nice?**

**This might even be better than my baking**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Oh damn,,,**

**Competition!!**

**Be glad they aren’t bakers then**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**If they were I think I would have to hire them**

**Can’t have someone that talented working for someone else**

**From: Hoseok**

**A man with a plan**

**I see**

The trio continue to text while they stuff their faces with pasta, Minhyuk giving in at the massive portion size long before Hoseok and Hyunwoo, scraping his leftovers into Hoseok’s bowl, who just thanks him, and continues to eat as much as he can. At some point in the meal, Hoseok convinces Hyunwoo to finish off not only his own bowl of pasta, but the rest of Hoseok’s too, leaving them both absolutely full, and Minhyuk with his eyebrows raised in amusement as Hyunwoo stares blankly off into space, as his body catches up to how much food he had just consumed.

“You good Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asks, containing his laugh at the blank look the other was giving a non-existent space in the room, drawing the older’s attention at his voice, who just nods, still staring into the space beyond Minhyuk’s head, eyes unfocused

“That was really tasty” Hyunwoo says, almost robot-like, before seeming to come back into his body, taking in a sharp breath and looking at his phone, where a private message from Hoseok had been sitting in his notifications, untouched due to how full he was, to the point where he wasn’t actually sure if he could move out the door and make it back to Minhyuk’s car

“We might have to wait for some of this to digest before we leave though” Minhyuk nods, quickly signing something to Hoseok, who lets out a small breathy smile, before grabbing his phone off the table

**[ private message - Hyunwoo and Hoseok ]**

**From: Hoseok**

**You good?**

**You look just as full as I feel right now**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m just a little bit too full**

**Don’t think I can move**

**From: Hoseok**

**Oh my god,,,,**

**Hyunwoo maybe you shouldn’t have eaten my leftovers,,,**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**No it’s fine!**

**Also I didn’t want it to go to waste**

**From: Hoseok**

**We could have just asked them for a takeout container,,**

**God you are really chaotic, huh**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**You don’t waste good food!**

**Also I thought I was still hungry**

**But I think that was my body telling me to stop**

**From: Hoseok**

**Hyunwoo,,,,,**

**Why are you like this??!**

**Man if you’re gonna be sick in Minhyuk’s car he will actually kill you**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I told him we should wait before we leave**

**So I can digest**

**From: Hoseok**

**Yeah,,, good idea**

  
  


Minhyuk gives a little look between the two, but obviously thinks nothing of it, scrolling though his own phone without making a fuss, waiting for the two to talk in the groupchat, or Hyunwoo to let him know that he could now move, and be driven home. The three decide about 20 minutes later that the food had been sufficiently digested, and they could move now, so Minhyuk grabs his keys, standing at the table like an impatient mother, with his hand on his hip, head tilted, and pointing his chin in the direction of the door until both of the others were standing and walking out the door, even if it was at a reasonably slow pace.

Hoseok waves wildly at Hyunwoo as he and Minhyuk pull away, leaving Hyunwoo standing in the doorway of his apartment building, gym bag swung over his shoulder, and a smile on his face, as he waves to his two new gym buddies as they make sure he’s home and safe. Hyunwoo finds himself smiling softly as he climbs the stairs to his apartment, and he’s pretty certain that Hyungwon and Kihyun had ended up there, if the sounds of dramatic singing coming from their door was any indication. The younger two give him a wave as Hyunwoo walks past them to his room, he can hear them talk about his soft smile, and the way he almost glows as he walks through the room, but he can’t find it in himself to care, walking from his bedroom to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the warm water. 

He finds himself hours later, still awake, thinking of the soft faced, pink-haired boy, so he reaches for his phone on his side table, missing it a few times in the dark, before grabbing hold of the device, accidentally pulling the charger with it, and unplugging the cord from the wall-bit. Hyunwoo looks over to the cord, feeling it come loose, and sighs dramatically, just giving in and unplugging it from his phone and letting it hit the floor, rolling over in his bed and opening up his phone, finding himself automatically moving to text Hoseok.

**[ private message - Hyunwoo and Hoseok ]**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I really enjoyed tonight, Hoseok**

**Would you like to go for coffee together tomorrow for lunch?**

**Sorry if I woke you up**

**From: Hoseok**

**No problems**

**Minhyuk is watching a movie in the lounge room and he wanted me to join him so he kept turning my lights on**

**I’d love to go for lunch**

**Where at?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I was thinking maybe my bakery?**

**And it can be my treat**

**From: Hoseok**

**Sounds like a great time!**

**Let me know the address**

**I’ll be there around like 1pm**

**I have no idea how much sleep I’ll be getting**

**Please eliminate Minhyuk**

**Or turn my power off**

**Either works bc I can’t fucking hear him**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Why don’t you unscrew your light?**

**I just hid my hearing aids from my housemate’s boyfriend**

**He likes to put them on me while I’m sleeping**

**And wake me up by making noise**

**From: Hoseok**

**Benefits of being profoundly Deaf:**

  * ****Not dealing with that****



**From: Hyunwoo**

**Wow, thanks**

**That’s why I hid where they charge above where he can reach**

**Kihyun’s short**

**Actually**

**I think you guys are maybe similar in height?**

**From: Hoseok**

**So I guess I can’t have access to your hearing aids either**

**Puts us equal on the hearing scale then**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Unfortunately I can still hear it if you use one of those can horns near me**

**I know that thanks to my little brother**

**From: Hoseok**

**How much younger than you is he?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Kyunnie is 4 years younger than me**

**He’s still a little shit**

**From: Hoseok**

**Love that**

**My sister is older than me**

**She’s pretty cool**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**You say that because you’re the youngest**

**But I don’t doubt that, after meeting you**

**Anyway I’m starting to get sleepy now**

**Thanks for talking to me Hoseok**

**From: Hoseok**

**All good!**

**I enjoy talking to you!**

**Sleep well Hyunwoo!!**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**See you tomorrow for coffee!**

**Sweet dreams Hoseok!**

  
  
  


The two spend much longer than a couple of hours at the bakery, Hyunwoo’s employees bringing over endless hot chocolates for the two, of course at Hyunwoo’s cost, but he thinks it to be definitely worth it, especially for Hoseok. The two sit against each other on the small couch that Hyunwoo absolutely loved, texting since Hyunwoo didn’t know how to sign, their conversation flowing easily as they enjoy Hyunwoo’s treats, his only day off the Saturday they spend together, enjoying each other’s company. The two employees give Hyunwoo and the pink haired boy a few questioning looks, but when Hyunwoo brushes them off, they just give him a smile, letting the two be.

After a few weeks, countless dates, countless nights spent together at the cinemas, falling asleep on couches while watching movies, countless meals cooked together (mainly Hyunwoo cooking, because Hoseok can only cook ramen), the two find themselves dating, nothing much had changed between the two from what Minhyuk and others saw as their friendship, but for Hyunwoo especially, it was the best change, because it meant he could tell Hoseok exactly how cute he found him, without feeling like he was intruding. The two become a system of late night messages, of “I miss you”s and “you’re beautiful”s, of workouts before the sun rises and then cuddles in Hyunwoo’s shop before they opened, waiting for everything to cook, they become a welcome addition to each other’s homes, and their housemates had no qualms about the couple, Minhyuk had basically become one of Hyunwoo’s best friends, worming his way into Hyunwoo’s heart alongside Kihyun and Hyungwon.

The couple exchange small touches, which apparently Minhyuk doesn’t really notice while they workout together, lingerings hands as they correct each other’s posture, smiles exchanged when they made eye contact in the mirrors. The two are nothing but affectionate, for the two of them, which may not be the same way that a lot of others exchange affection, but for them, it’s just perfect.

\--

Hyunwoo gets to the gym earlier than Hoseok and Minhyuk, Hyungwon helping him to shut the bakery early and clean everything up so that he would be free to go and see Kihyun, the two finishing their clean up and prep in record time, and Hyunwoo getting to the gym early enough that he’s halfway through his first set when Hoseok and Minhyuk rock up, the pink hair of Hoseok catching Hyunwoo’s eye in the mirror as soon as he walks into the room. The older finds himself smiling as he finishes his reps, letting the weights drop slowly, and getting up to meet his boyfriend and Minhyuk, Hoseok grins like an idiot, somehow without Minhyuk noticing, walking up to their normal bench and putting his gym bag down.

Hoseok finds himself walking straight into Hyunwoo’s strong arms, pushing his face into the crook of the older’s neck, leaving a light kiss on the tan skin as they hug, Hoseok pulls back with a smile, watching the glow of his boyfriends eyes as his face flushes red at the surprise kisses, Hyunwoo offering him a shy smile. Hoseok is proud of himself for flustering Hyunwoo, for all of about 5 seconds, until Hyunwoo pulls the shorter’s body flush against his own, and plants a soft kiss on his lips, making the younger squeak in surprise, the noise making Hyunwoo smile against the pink haired boy’s lips.

When Hyunwoo releases Hoseok, the two just resume their gym routine as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary, because for them, nothing had, but for Minhyuk, oh boy he had not been expecting  _ that _ . The blonde lets out a strange noise as Hyunwoo is about to start his next set, catching the attention of the brunette, who turns with raised eyebrows to his friend, who looks as if he’s just caught his parents in the act, and Hyunwoo’s not sure if he’s just confused or disapproving of his relationship with Hoseok

“Are you okay, Min?” Hyunwoo asks, putting on his ‘concerned father’ voice that was so familiar to absolutely everyone who had ever stayed with Hyunwoo for more than 4 hours at a time. Minhyuk looks absolutely dumbfounded still, staring at Hyunwoo with absolute shock

“Wait, wait, wait” Minhyuk shakes his head a little as he attempts to get his bearings “You two are like,  _ a thing _ ? Since when?!” Hyunwoo just gives his friend a nod, feeling a soft laugh bubbling up in his throat

“We weren’t exactly subtle about it Min, you even sat on the same couch as us while we cuddled and snuck kisses, how you didn’t notice until now is absolutely beyond me” Minhyuk’s mouth is practically hanging open, enough so that Hoseok, who had been busy with setting up his own weights, was now watching the conversation unfold with a look of amusement on his face, and Hyunwoo had to give him props for not dissolving into giggles at the reactions of the blonde.

“How long have you two been dating? I’m so confused!” Minhyuk’s voice is a little louder, but seeing he isn’t going to get what he wants from Hyunwoo straight away, so he turns to Hoseok and signs, what is presumably the same question, getting a reply almost instantly from a smug Hoseok.

“A  _ whole month?! _ ” Minhyuk whisper yells at Hyunwoo, looking between his two friends almost in awe

“Okay, Minhyuk you literally saw me stay the night in Hoseok’s bed, how did you not pick it up then?” Minhyuk seems to realise all the very obvious moments he had witnessed of the two’s relationship, and goes still for a second, before going about his own gym routine as if nothing had happened.

“That’s it? You’re cool now?” Hyunwoo asks, taking his position up again to begin his set, giving Minhyuk a questioning stare as he starts his stretches

“Yeah, I’m still wilding that you two are a thing, but it was also very obvious, especially now that you told me, well, Hoseok did” Minhyuk gives the older a smile, before starting to stretch his legs 

“You treat him well or I will kill you, you know that Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk’s tone is dead serious, and Hyunwoo knows that he’s one hundred percent serious, but he also knows Minhyuk very well, and the couple were definitely very open about their relationship in front of him, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

“Yeah” Hyunwoo laughs a little, smiling at his boyfriend, who was oblivious to their conversation, catching his eyes, the pink haired boy offers Hyunwoo a quick kiss blown in is direction, making the older turn pink in the face, a smile blooming on his face, his chest feeling warmer than ever

“I know, but I think he’d break me in half first” 

The fondness evident in Hyunwoo’s tone makes the younger laugh, nodding his head as he continues his stretches with ease

“Yeah, he would” Minhyuk’s tone is soft, and the three fall into their routine of silence, Hyunwoo taking his hearing aids out so they don’t get damaged by his sweat, packed away into their little case, that was originally meant for his bluetooth headphones, but whatever, they fit just fine. The three finish their night off with pasta as they usually did on a Friday evening, this time sharing two portions between the three of them, just so Hyunwoo can make sure that he can give Hoseok some cake he made for him earlier in the day, before they go to bed for the night. 

The trio all getting home safely before midnight, Hoseok and Hyunwoo sharing Hoseok’s bed instead of Minhyuk having to drive Hyunwoo back to his apartment, leaving the two to cuddle in peace, Minhyuk now making sure not to barge into the room without knocking. They fall asleep with Hyunwoo swamped in Hoseok’s favourite oversized shirt, Hyunwoo’s head buried in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, safe and warm, communicating in the occasional hum, because at night, both of them are rendered completely Deaf, and that’s something they both find a comfort, wrapped in their own bubble of silence and comfort. (And it’s a good thing too, because Minhyuk was holding his own party in the kitchen, dancing to his favourite girl group songs in his pyjamas, singing his heart out)

\-- --

Bonus

\-- --

The sun comes through the open blinds, the sunlight hitting Hoseok’s eyes as he rolls over, unconsciously searching for Hyunwoo’s warmth in the sheets. He lets out a soft grunt as he finds nothing but slightly cool sheets, the light starting to annoy his eyes, squinting at the sun and rolling back over with a groan. If he weren’t the only one in the bed, Hoseok comes to the conclusion that it would have been a fantastic morning for snuggling in the sunlight, as it comes through the blinds, warming up their bed.

As he lays in the sunlight, getting his bearings and waking up a little more, he smells the sweet smell of Hyunwoo’s pancakes waft through the partially open door of the bedroom, so Hoseok wills himself out of bed, clad in one of Hyunwoo’s favourite shirts, and boxers, to make his way to the kitchen, where he finds his boyfriend, flour streaks across his face and arms, focussing very hard on what looks like a very fluffy pancake.

Hoseok pulls up a chair to the bench, leaning his head on his hands as he stares at the older, still without his hearing aids, meaning he hadn’t heard the younger come in, but he had probably seen the head of blue hair make his way out of their bedroom, but was too focused on the pancakes. His assumption is proved to be correct, when Hyunwoo carefully places the pancake (which is fluffier than any Hoseok had seen with his own two eyes before) on top of a stack of equally as impressive pancakes, before turning around to his boyfriend, and pressing a kiss into the younger’s forehead.

“ _ I love you” _ Hyunwoo signs, watching the younger sleepily mirror his sign, something extra added in that he was yet to learn, but knowing Hoseok, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was a playful insult, so he lightly grabs one of the younger’s hands, pressing a kiss into his knuckles, playing with the calloused fingers that were all too familiar to him. Hoseok smiles, goofy and genuine, a small laugh in his throat as he uses his free hand to sign

_ “I love you, I love you, I love you, Hyunwoo” _ And then it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to smile, feeling all giddy as he was the first time that Hoseok’s hand brushed his own, he finds himself smiling so hard that he can’t see anymore, his eyebrows raising into the little v that Hoseok loved so much.

Once the two are finished with their battle of declaring their love for each other, Hyunwoo lets go of Hoseok’s hand, before signing, taking Hoseok a little off guard

_ “Good Morning my love, I thought I would make you breakfast” _ Hyunwoo watches as the younger’s eyes fill with tears, smiling at Hyunwoo with the force of a thousand suns, the smile almost blinding, but Hyunwoo is taken off guard by the tears, so he places his hands softly either side of his boyfriend’s face, softly wiping away the tears that fall, a soft smile filled with pure adoration for the boy before him adorning his soft features. 

“ _ Where on earth did you learn?” _ Hoseok signs, looking at the brunette with his big amber eyes, rendering Hyunwoo almost speechless, before he grabs his phone off the counter, typing something and handing it over to the blue haired boy before him

**Slow down love, Minhyuk only taught me so much**

**I wanted to surprise you, so he taught me some sentences**

**Do you want to see the other one?**

Hoseok looks up at the boy curiously, nodding for him to continue

_ “I can’t believe you fell for me when I can’t even sign” _ Hyunwoo signs, this sentence a little clunkier than the other, making Hoseok laugh a little, before typing something on Hyunwoo’s phone and handing it back.

**Of course I fell for you without you knowing how to sign**

**It doesn’t take a genius to see how loving you are, Son Hyunwoo**

**I’d take you over anyone, every single day**

Hyunwoo grins at his phone, while he reads the words, before putting his phone down on the counter, and pulling Hoseok into a tender kiss, that said all the words he didn’t, all the “I will always love you” and the “It doesn’t matter to me that you can’t hear my voice”, Hyunwoo channels it all into the kiss, and he’s sure that Hoseok feels it, when he can feel the younger smile against his lips as they pull apart to breathe, foreheads leaning against each other, eyes meeting in a loving stare.

The couple end up demolishing the pancakes in record time, because who wasn’t a sucker for Hyunwoo’s fluffy pancakes, cooked to perfection every single time, Hoseok knows for sure he’s definitely a sucker for them, when he’s not at all bothered by the fact that Hyunwoo breaks the kiss to make more pancakes, pouring the mixture into the pan with utmost precision and care. The two find themselves back in their bed, once Hyunwoo is sufficiently dusted free of flour, cuddling in the sunlight that breaks through the sheer curtains on their apartment window, and Hoseok finds himself utterly happy, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend, maple syrup, and pancakes, he finds himself at home. The warmth in his chest at the feeling of Hyunwoo humming softly, whispering the words into his lover’s blue hair, holding his hand and playing with his fingers, with their matching callouses from years of weights, their connection to each other in more than just an emotional way.

Hyunwoo finds himself softly humming a western song into his boyfriend’s fluffy hair, the younger staring at their joint hands with soft eyes, his lips in an unconscious pout that Hyunwoo loved so much, and he thinks, just maybe, he’ll pester Minhyuk to help him find somewhere to learn to sign better, because there was absolutely nothing more precious than seeing Hoseok’s eyes light up in recognition and love, when his lover uses his first language. There was nothing better than joining Hoseok in the culture they were both born to be a part of, Hyunwoo never entering thanks to the help of his hearing aids, but as he finds out, his culture would have opened so many doors for him. But at least he had Hoseok by his side to guide him through familiar doors of their culture.

“All I need is you” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friend! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> (ShowHo Rise)
> 
> Please let me know how you found the fic by leaving comments, kudos, or by screaming at me on twitter @renjunsrey
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week ahead of you, and good blessings are coming your way!  
> Have a lovely day, my friends!


End file.
